


Feral

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Claiming sex, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Possessive Sex, Self-Lubrication, Werewolves, forced mating situations, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Kyungsoo was to be the Head Alpha of his pack...but a lone Wolf had other plans for him...





	Feral

Tonight the woods gave off an errie feel that brought forth uncertainty in to the pit of Kyungsoo's stomach. Something wasn't right. Or maybe he was just a worrywart like his cousin had previously stated.

He shook off the worry crushing his shoulders and scurried down the path leading to the nearby river. The full moon was high in the night sky brilliantly showcasing its glow. He smiled glancing at the waves the fish and insects made against the top of the water's gentle setting.

He was to be the head Alpha of his pack soon and his father couldn't have been more proud of him. He'd worked so hard to please his father and get to where his was today. He bent down leaning on his knees to caress the waters' edge with his fingertips watching with a soft chuckle as the fish quickly swam away in fear.

He didn't notice the fearsome prowess behind him. He should have. He'd been trained to be able to do it but for some reason that night the other's presence was unknown to him. A growl so dominating emitted from behind him making him still in its wake. His insides seized up on him in fear. An Alpha! How had he not noticed the presence and strong scent of the other Alpha? A stranger. Someone not of his own pack that was not supposed to be in their territory.

Slowly he rose to his feet gnarling under his breath at the intruder but the other Alpha wolf didn't like that very much. Not that he cared. It growled. Again.

Kyungsoo wanted to cower in fear and try to escape but he knew how shameful the thought was before he even finished it. He snarled at the other wolf turning himself around before lunging for the other's throat. He was in his human form not having the chance to change to his wolf before the thoughts of protecting himself and his unknowing pack kick started inside of his mind. He wasn't about to let this strange wolf destroy his pack with his domineeringly robust prowess. He'd die first before he ever let that happen.

The Alpha was in his wolf standing proud during the entire occurrence. Legs and limbs tangled together as their bodies rolled around against the bank of the river trying to show dominance from either side. However Kyungsoo knew he was the weaker wolf as he was easily thrashed to the ground upon his back. He arched up in pain whimpering at the harsh action against his weaker person.

The Alpha stood tall and mighty yet so very dominating above him giving off heavily induced mating pheromones. Kyungsoo whimpered as the scent descends upon him almost choking him in it. His eyes dilated widening at the other wolf's intent and he began to panic. Yet that's when he felt it. The slow building of a bond forming between them. They were soulmates! There was no denying it.

Alpha on Alpha mating wasn't unheard of, but it was rare. A very rare spectacle amongst wolf packs out there. Alpha's weren't meant to be bred but to breed with Omegas and the occasional wanting Beta.

Kyungsoo couldn't move as the Alpha's pheromones seeped deep in to his pores affecting everything he'd previously stood for- activating his heat. He whined at that. His heat wasn't supposed to kick in until at least two more weeks from now. However the Alpha seemed to have other plans about that, wanting the body beneath him ready and pliant- at his very beck and call.

Kyungsoo cried out as his clothes were torn away from his body leaving him bare before the eyes of the other wolf. His soulmate. Soon soft licks were applied to his pale skin turning in to possessive laps the further down they became. He panted whimpering out soft cries of 'Alpha' and 'ahh' every now, slowly falling under the spell of his mate.

The Alpha took his time tasting his feisty little mate loving the low moans and whimpers that left his drying throat. Kyungsoo cried. If he was taken- claimed by this wolf, he'd be a disgrace to his pack- to his father- an outcast to his own people. His father would most likely disown him. The leader position given to a more worthy wolf- his new Alpha. Yet he couldn't resist the of true mates. They were perfectly made for each other.

He squealed at the feeling of the Alpha's tongue against his maleness. How it got there without his notice, he'd never know. The wolf flicked the mushroom head and slit a few times coating it in saliva allowing precum to slip out in its wake.

Instantly his length hardened in anticipation of what was to come. Eyes closed, mouth agape, Kyungsoo gasped at the feeling of his maleness being sucked in to the warmth of the other wolf's mouth. Soft moans slipping pass his lips at the overwhelming sensation of it.

The Alpha had change from his Wolf form to his human form in order to lay claim to his little mate properly. It loved the way its little mate tastes against the buds of its tongue. The Alpha pulled himself away from mate licking his precum off his fingers before staring at the breathing piece of art beneath him. He was a beautiful panting mess whimpering beneath his touch. Succulent. He was so perfect beneath his hungry gaze. His soulmate. All his.

The Alpha groaned at the enticing sight laid out before his eyes. The Alpha lowered his face to his mate's heated entrance feeling the warmth of it caress his readied lips. Kyungsoo gasped. Again. He whimpered at the feeling of the Alpha's tongue slipping inside of him. It felt strange to him- the sensation of the other's tongue licking against his most sensitive inner walls.

At that moment Kyungsoo fell completely under his Alpha's spell, eyes clouded fully over with lust. He finally gave in to him, accepting the bond trying to imprint itself between them. Soon after that, four lean fingers were working inside of him, gaping his heat apart for something bigger- the bigger thing he didn't desire inside. The Alpha forced himself away from his mate's delicious heat hovering over Kyungsoo forcing him to look at him, drowning in the sight of him. Making his Alpha want to claim him even more.

Kyungsoo whimpered feeling lips against his own seeking what was inside. His lips parted soft and pliant in a choked gasp of air, only allowing for his Alpha's tongue to sneak inside. He was attacked with a lung seizing kiss- tongues battling for dominance even then with his Alpha coming out the winner once more. Kyungsoo whined when his Alpha pulled away from him with a sly wolfish smirk. A smirk that Kyungsoo found only served to make his toes curl inwardly as he blush at the sight of it.

"The name is Kim Jong In, little 'Alpha' if you want to scream it out while we mate." His Alpha now known by Jongin said menacingly snarling in satisfaction. Kyungsoo was speechless. He wanted to say something- anything but he couldn't as the alp- Jongin finally entered him reaching deep within, at the hilt.

Once an Alpha gives themselves fully over to another Alpha their bodies can become more Omega-like. Which was an Alpha male thing only. Meaning they become a bearer just any Beta or Omega wolf. To which Kyungsoo found more annoying for himself because it would mean that his heats would last much longer than normal once that happens and he'd start self-lubricating at his Alpha's domination.

Kyungsoo felt when Jongin started to move within him hurtling foreword with every thrust of his hips. Kyungsoo cried out beneath him clutching on to his huge biceps trying to steady himself. Pain raked within Kyungsoo's lower back. He felt as if he was being completely torn apart from the inside but that was normal for any virgin who was losing their innocence.

Blood dribbled down from his newly gaped opening as Jongin growled, moving deep inside of him searching for they end after his mate had adjusted to his size. He hit Kyungsoo's prostate with precision with his every thrust. He could feel his little mate's second climax building up as his core gripped him so tightly as he fucked him in to the ground. Hard.

Jongin growled again. He couldn't let his mate cum so soon when they had only just begun. He slowed down almost to an unbearable halt causing Kyungsoo to whimper in protest beneath him as he begged for more. He moved his hips painstakingly in slow circles pulling out until only the tip was left inside of him before he catapulted foreword once more. He gave him more powerful thrusts like that in between the really slow ones to force the mating to last as long as he could allot it.

Kyungsoo wanted to cum. He was desperate for it but he knew that Jongin would not allow him the chance. He mewled beneath the bigger wolf feeling him slip deeper inside stroking against his prostate again and again until he was close to touching the galaxy of stars above them.

"P-please Alpha~ aahhh~ c-cum~ Jongin let me cummm~" Kyungsoo moaned helpless and withering beneath the other. He wanted the other wolf to end his torment and let him cum already.

"No, not until we meet in the middle, my love. Feel that? Feel me deep inside you stroking against your once virgin walls with my cock?" Jongin hissed in his mate's right ear licking at the lobe to add assurance to his words so that he knew who was really in charge of his body. Kyungsoo strained himself holding his orgasm in allowing a dry one to raked through his entire body with a soft compliant cry.

"Ahhhh! J-jong I-in-n~" Kyungsoo cried out sputtering the other's name with his begging as Jongin slammed in to his prostate to distract him for his orgasm denial. His mate was in pain which sadden him a bit but if this got them to where they needed to be in the end his mate would just have to endure it all.

"Please give me an answer when I ask for one." Jongin glowered almost stilling his hips' movement which made Kyungsoo mewl at the loss of the friction he so desperately needed. He could not take another horrible orgasm denial. He just couldn't.

"Y-yes~ I-I can feel-l you deep inside~ haahhh!" Kyungsoo whined feeling his Alpha rolling his hips in to him once again. He sighed in relief inwardly thinking of his chance to finally cum.

"That's more like it, my love. Now cum for me like the good little bitch that you are, baby." Jongin complimented him whilst fucking him with vigor- harder than before balls slapping against his mate's ass from impact. Hard. Kyungsoo wailed at every attack made against his prostate until he was in a different dimension altogether screaming out the other wolf's name in the process.

Kyungsoo's body palpitated with fast, tremulous movements, when he finally came for the second time that night. Jongin groaned at the sensation of Kyungsoo's asshole tightening around his cock as he came. He feel his knot building at the base until it was swollen with cum and stuck in place against his mate's prostate. The feeling was completely unbearable for him eventually helping him to his very own end.

Lacking any advance notice, he bit in to his mate's neck on the spot where a bond is supposed to be made, cumming spurt after spurt deep within the perfectly form body beneath him until his knot slightly subsided inside of him. The howl Kyungsoo let escape from his lips mixed of both pleasure and pain from the ferociousness of the bite as he clung on to Jongin's back making everything worth while as they both felt the new bond officially form between them.

Their wolves rubbed up against each other happy with the newly crafted bond. They were officially mated now and the feeling of completeness washed over them. Kyungsoo moaned as Jongin finally pulled out of him after his knot finally subsided within him, allowing him to rest limply against the ground. Jongin stood up leaning down to pick up his spent mate bridal style carrying him to a nearby cave to rest. He watched over him as he slept and attended to his mate's heat every time it became too bothersome for him to get any further sleep in a little while later.

After Kyungsoo's heat was finally over he was allowed to leave the safety of the cave. He stretched his body out. It ached all over and after being thoroughly inspected by his Alpha of a mate all week. He blushed at that thought. Then suddenly a pang of fear erupted inside of his heart. How was he supposed to go to the Alpha of his pack and tell him that he was mated with another more powerful Alpha?

Although he felt thrilled about finding his mate unlike most wolves of his pack, he was still afraid. He inwardly sighed with dejection. He was most definitely getting kicked out of his pack or better yet killed. He shivered at the thought of what would happen when they head back to his pack. Jongin yawned waking himself up coming up behind his worried mate. He protectively wrapped his arms around his waist nuzzling his head in the crook of his mate's shoulder.

"I have to tell my father what has transpired between us." Kyungsoo sighed resting against his mate's comforting chest smelling the calming pheromones of his mate rafting in the surrounding air.

"I know, my love. And you don't have to be afraid. I'll be right there with you every step of the way. We are soulmates after all." Jongin said nipping lightly at the claim mark against Kyungsoo neck causing the other to shiver from the action.

"You had better be. This situation is completely your fault mister." Kyungsoo teased him glancing down at the ground beneath their feet with a blush dusting against his porcelain cheeks when he does.

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know that my Wolf would meet you and lay claim to you while I was out on a hunt? You smell so intoxicating. Besides that fact we are soulmates but I promise. I'll make this up to you." Jongin pouted turning Kyungsoo in his embrace so he was facing him wholly. How was he supposed to know he'd find his destined mate in another Alpha? A beautiful one at that!

"And how are you going to do that exactly?" Kyungsoo asked his mate with his blush burning an even deeper shade of red.

"By being the best mate that you could ever ask for!." Jongin proclaimed with a proud growl before pulling the other in to a warm loving heated kiss. Tongues lashed out at one another until Jongin dominated it leaving his mate stunned by his prowess once again.

"Jongin what am I going to do? My father expects me to carry the torch as the Head Alpha." Kyungsoo whined once they had parted from one another after such a long beastly kiss. Kyungsoo's arms wrapped properly around his Alpha's neck.

"We leave- start own pack. You don't need to be reminded of what pains you so much." Jongin sighed placing his forehead against Kyungsoo's. He peered in to the deep blue irises of his beautiful mate feeling his heartbeat speed up and his own cheeks slightly turning red at the sight of him. Gosh he hated blushing like a girl. It was so unbecoming and only for his beautiful mate.

"Gosh. I wish it was that simple. He's probably going to give you the title in order to keep me from leaving the pack entirely seeing as I am his only son and all." Kyungsoo moped a bit feeling his chest tighten up then release when he realized that he would rule the pack by Jongin's side. He was his mate after all.

"My love, that does not sound like a bad idea to me at all." Jongin smirked lifting his mate's chin so that he was looking at him once more giving him a sweet lop-sided grin in the process.

"Okay. If you say so." Kyungsoo smiled back slightly forgetting his fears of what was to come for them in the near future as Jongin pressed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"Let's go. We have a long day ahead of us if we want to make it to your pack by tonight." Jongin said pulling away from his mate's soft lips, taking his hand in his own to lead him away from their temporary home. Both of them feeling more content than they ever had before meeting each other. Neither could not wait to learn about the other when they would receive the chance to do so.

Kyungsoo reluctantly leaned against his Alpha only his legs still felt like jelly from the last of his heat cycle until Jongin picked him bridal style with a quite hearty laugh. Of course Kyungsoo instantly gave the dominant Alpha the silent treatment as he continued to carry him home. Yes, there was still a long rough road ahead of them. Kyungsoo just knew it with the roll of his eyes at his Alpha's constant teasing of his person.


End file.
